Goodnight And Go
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Nite Greg, she said to an empty parking lot before she herself got in her car and left. 1st in Operation Crankiness Chapter 2
1. Say Goodnight And Go

A/N: So the much anticiapted (I like to think that) first story in Operation Crankiness. Second Chapter or not? You can decide.

* * *

"You were laughing too, I saw you"

"No I wasn't" Sara looked away to keep the blush from forming on her cheeks, she had been laughing at something stupid and horrifying but it had been funny and glad she came along.

"Right right" he didn't believe her one bit, and before they parted he would get her to admit she laughed her ass off.

"I did not laugh once the entire movie" she defended herself, she could not let him know she had been laughing, she would never hear the end of it.

"The guy behind us told you to shut up"

"No he didn't"

"Three times" he nodded to her

"He was talking to the person beside us"

"You were against a wall, and no one was beside me. Busted"

"Okay so I laughed a bit-"

"You busted a gut"

"I might have 'busted a gut' laughing" she looked away and took two steps in front of him to she really didn't know why. She was slightly embarrassed but not by the person pulling her back to walk beside him, taking a hold of her hand along the way.

_Why'd you have to be so cute  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go_

"Wanna get a cup of coffee?"

"We need sleep not something's that's going to do the opposite" but yet she let him pull her in the direction of the diner parked conveniently next to the parking lot where both cars were parked.

"Just one cup" he faced her, his bottom lip pouted out just slightly past his top lip, his puppy eyes on full effect. Seeing it wasn't working, he shifted his head from side to side coming closer with each shift.

Realizing how close he was, he backed off but still pulled her to diner, knowing he had won.

For now.

--

"No, you may be able to run on two hours of sleep but I need more" she pulled back on his arm a little too much and hit an innocent bystander in the gut. She had however made it to her car, laughing, with her companion holding his gut from laughing so hard.

"So the next time I ask, you'll come to a movie with me?" he held himself up with one hand on the trunk of his car, the other holding his now hurting gut.

"You ask this every time" she leaned up against her trunk, arms crossed

"And every time you answer, so what is it?" he straightened and stood less than a foot away.

"Yes I will, I have fun with you"

"That's good to here" neither could pin point when it had grown serious, but she didn't stop him from coming closer to delicately kiss her lips, his arms pinning her on either side of her car.

Just a simple kiss, nothing more, and another little one just for good measure. And he stood normally in front of her.

Still trying to come up with what just happened.

"Goodnight Sara" he got in his car, started his engine, flicked to a good station and left.

"Nite Greg" she said to the empty lot before she herself left in her car.

Still unable to get the feeling of how much she liked the kiss out of her head.

* * *

A/N: Song: Goodnight and Go by Imogen Heap (singer from Frou Frou) 


	2. Say Goodmorning And Stay

A/N: So here it is, the second chapter of Goodnight And Go. Don't own. Can you catch the song inspration in this one? Hint: It's by the same band that sings If You Were My Girl.

* * *

Three days. 

That's how long it had been since the kiss in the parking lot, and now they were playing the childish game of avoiding the other.

She had liked the kiss, a little too much, but she had liked it _a lot, _every time she tried to corner Greg, he would duck out at the last minute mumbling something about papers needing to be filed, results needed picking up or that he was late for an autopsy – the latter was a lie, there hadn' been a case with a dead body for the last three days.

She didn't understand why he would go out of his way to ignore her after what had casually happened.

Maybe she was reading too much into things and he just kissed her in the moment and now was avoiding her because he didn't want to shoot her down. That was definitely a possibility. Highly unlikely but possible.

He had seen her, she knew he had and that's why he ducked through three labs to get away from her.

"We are going to talk Gregory whether you like it or not" she whispered under her breath (Greg just didn't sound right here) and moved on to her task at hand.

He was speed changing, he wanted to get away from her. However she had other things in mind, and purposely pushed him against the locker once he had closed it. Forcefully.

"Ow" he pretended to be hurt

"It didn't hurt, I want some answers why you're avoiding me" she crossed her arms over her chest, to show she meant business.

"I'm not avoiding you, what gave you that idea hmm?"

"Answer me"

"I would if I knew what you were talking about" he smiled, making her frown even more

"Don't make me beat you"

"What makes you think you can kick my ass?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Forget it, I don't have time for this" she turned to leave, and almost succeeded in leaving but something stopped her.

"I'm afraid"

She turned to him, shock crossing across her features

"Of what?"

"Of feeling too much for you"

"What?"

"Never mind its stupid" he brought his hand to the back of his head, looking down

She walked closer to him, bringing her hand to his cheek raising his head. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach from the simplest touch.

"Tell me"

"Nothing much to tell, I just care too much for any relationship I've ever had, and I end up smothering them"

"What makes you think you're going to smother me?"

"I already know that I'm in love with you, and we've had our first kiss three days ago" her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"I'm not following"

"This isn't what I'd pictured it be like when I first kissed you"

"I liked it" he smiled "How about it if you get too close to the smothering point I'll tell you?"

"Okay" he nodded he could deal with that

"Now shut up and kiss me" he reversed positions and had her up against the locker, she grabbed a fist full shirt bringing him closer.

Oh yes she liked his kisses.

And would like even more of what was to come.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses on what the song is? _Three days _is not the song title but its in there. 


End file.
